


Улыбка Императора

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Про то, как знаменитое вино Гусу получило свое название.
Kudos: 15





	Улыбка Императора

Лань Ань отхлебнул из кувшина, купленного еще в Гусу, и немного ускорил шаг. Дорога ему предстояла неблизкая, мороз пощипывал щеки и покусывал пальцы рук, а трактирщик клялся и божился, что его вино веселит сердце и разгоняет тоску. Это пришлось бы сейчас как нельзя кстати, поскольку Лань Ань начинал понимать, что заблудился. Он свернул с широкой дороги на тропинку, ведущую через лес, потом свернул еще раз и еще раз - и застыл как вкопанный. В нескольких шагах от него на ветке какого-то дерева сидел император. В том, что это был император, у Лань Аня не возникло никаких сомнений – золотые одежды украшали вышитые драконы, а перед лицом покачивались связки бусин.  
Император тоже заметил Лань Аня и только улыбнулся.

«На вид он не злой», - подумал Лань Ань.

И правда, выглядел император вполне добродушным, только уж очень длинный меч лежал у него на коленях.

\- Господин император… - начал Лань Ань. Будучи бродячим заклинателем, он не был уверен, как подобает обращаться к Сыновьям Неба и не знал, как император отнесется к такому обращению.

Император в ответ улыбнулся еще шире.

«Значит, не сердится», - подумал Лань Ань и продолжил:

\- Скажите пожалуйста, как мне отсюда выйти?

\- Это во многом зависит от того, куда ты хочешь прийти, - глубокомысленно отвечал император.

\- Да мне уже все равно, - вздохнул Лань Ань. Он начал жалеть, что вообще куда-то направился в такую стужу.

\- Тогда все равно, куда идти, - справедливо заметил император.

\- Лишь бы попасть куда-нибудь, - пояснил Лань Ань.

\- Куда-нибудь ты обязательно попадешь, - заверил его император.

«Вот только не хотелось бы попасть прямиком в Диюй», - подумал про себя Лань Ань, но вслух уточнил:

\- Скажите, а тут кругом кто живет?

\- В этой стороне, - император величаво повел рукой вправо, - живет один мясник. А в этой, - он повел рукой влево, - утопленник, только он утоп еще в марте и с тех пор слегка очумел. Впрочем, они оба ненормальные, так что иди к кому хочешь.

\- Зачем это я пойду к ненормальным? – удивился Лань Ань. – Я ж… я ж лучше к ним не пойду.

\- Видишь ли, - снисходительно пояснил ему император, - вы тут все ненормальные. Ты тоже ненормальный. Только я нормальный. Потому что я император. 

\- А почему вы думаете, что я ненормальный? – спросил Лань Ань.

\- Ты заклинатель, - просто сказал император. – А нормальные люди заклинателями не становятся.

Такой ответ Лань Аня не совсем устраивал, но он решил воздержаться от дальнейших расспросов. 

\- А ты будешь у меня во дворце на праздновании Нового Года? – тем временем спросил Император.

\- Я бы не посмел отказаться, - почтительно ответил Лань Ань, - вот только меня что-то не приглашали.

\- Значит, там и увидимся, - сказал император и исчез.

Нельзя сказать, что Лань Ань сильно этому удивился – как-никак он был все же заклинателем, но не каждый день в лесу встретишь императора, и он долго не мог отвести взгляд от ветки, на которой тот сидел. Как вдруг император появился снова.

\- Чуть не забыл спросить, так что было с тем ланьлинским купцом? – поинтересовался он.

\- Он превращался в лисицу, - честно ответил Лань Ань.

\- Так и думал, - кивнул император и опять исчез.

Лань Ань подождал немного, втайне надеясь, что он снова появится, отхлебнул еще вина, но императора все не было, и Лань Ань направился в ту сторону, где жил утопленник.

«Мясников я и на рынке видел, - размышлял он. – А утопленник гораздо интереснее, да и как раз по моей части. К тому же он утоп еще в марте, а сейчас уже декабрь – может, он уже выздоровел и стал нормальным…»

Тут он поднял глаза и увидел перед собой императора.

\- Как ты сказал – в лисицу или в синицу? – с живым интересом спросил император.

\- Я сказал «в лисицу», - отвечал Лань Ань, - и можно вас попросить не исчезать и не появляться все время так внезапно, а то у меня прямо голова кружится!

Он слегка опешил от собственной наглости, но император не рассердился.

\- Договорились, - сказал император и на этот раз действительно стал исчезать по частям, не спеша: сначала пропали бусины, потом меч, наконец осталась только одна улыбка – уж и самого императора не было, а его улыбка еще держалась в воздухе.

«Вот это да! – подумал Лань Ань. – Император с улыбкой – и то редкость, но уж улыбка без императора – это я прямо не знаю, что такое!»

Очень скоро вдали показались огни, и Лань Ань с изумлением понял, что перед ним раскинулся славный город Юньмэн...

_На этом обрывается ранняя часть жизнеописания почтенного Лань Аня, основателя ордена Гусу Лань. В традиции ордена Лань однозначно говорится, что именно после этого случая Лань Ань полностью отказался от вина и запретил его своим последователям, утверждая, что вино мутит рассудок и вызывает странные видения. Однако в столичных хрониках сохранилось упоминание о теплом приеме, оказанном Лань Аню при дворе на праздновании Нового Года, а трактирщики в Гусу и по сей день рассказывают историю о лесной встрече Лань Аня с императором, когда их спрашивают, как «Улыбка Императора» получила свое название._


End file.
